heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
World Bosses
Bosses are exceedingly strong monsters introduced with Heroes of Gaia: Blood Fort expansion released on February 4th, 2010. Basic rules: *Boss Creatures can be challenged 3 times a day. *Upon refresh, around 20 minions will appear on the Gaia worldmap, each of them stronger than Level 8 NPCs and offering double the experience. *If players destroy all 20 minions, the BOSS will appear immediately and the first player to defeat the BOSS will earn massive experience as well as one level 60-70 equipment with 3 property buffs. Overall Strategies Bosses For Bosses the most effective strategy is using entirely T10, although you'll always take losses because the boss will always go first. Also, remember to take three or fewer stacks of T10, because the battle will take too long otherwise. Minions There are several army set-ups that are popular when fighting Minions: *4 stacks of T8 units / 3 stacks of T10 units - This is very popular since this is the cheapest way to build an army. To avoid losing units you should have enough speed so that your T8 act before Fire Elements and Demon Wizards, which is difficult for a good PvP hero. Most people agree to lose 1-10 T10 units in the first NPC turn if you cant outspeed T10 units with your ranged. Note that this strategy will not work on Phoenix Minions. *7 stacks of T10 units - This is only recommended if you have enough speed so that your T10 units T10 from back row to back row. This requires 200+ hero Speed. *6 stacks of T10 units : This works like the last one but with much less speed required. It works only if you focus your back row units in the enemy's front row. Then your units in the front row will do the rest of the work. No matter what you do you will always leave one enemy stack on the back (since you can only allocate 3 in front) and get a few losses (1-5 for heroes with 200+ defense). Grand Dragon Boss Grand Dragon Grand Dragon Boss NPC contains the following: ! Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Number !!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Grand Dragon Boss ||Ranged ||1500000 ||1 ||68000 ||10000 ||2000 ||1000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Demon Wizard ||Ranged ||7500 ||269 ||600 ||250 ||175 ||12 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Elf Dragon ||Melee ||4875 ||205 ||600 ||170 ||133 ||10.11 |} This boss belongs to a race called The Ancestors. Grand Dragon Minion The Grand Dragon Minion NPC contains the following (~3 million forces): !Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Number !!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Demon Wizard ||Ranged ||7500 ||A: 269 B: 268 ||600 ||250 ||175 ||12 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Elf Dragon ||Melee ||4875 ||A: 205 B: 206 ||600 ||170 ||133 ||10.11 |} Two possible combinations have been seen. Quantities of each combination (A and B) are shown above. Boss Refresh *Grand Dragon Minion refresh time is 10:00 server time. *Grand Dragon refresh time is 11:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 11:00, the boss will come out immediately. Strategy *There are 4 groups of Demon Wizards back row and 2 groups of Elf Dragons with Boss between front row. *Boss army seems to have very high hidden stats much better than casual NPC they are around 200 ATK and 300 DEF. *Army size of 5,5 million with good hero is highly advised. Phoenix Boss Phoenix Each Phoenix Boss NPC contains the following: ! Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Quantity!!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Phoenix ||Melee ||2000000 ||1 ||100000 ||10000 ||1230 ||1000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Hell Knight ||Melee ||41000 ||50 ||5000 ||500 ||400 ||1000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Fiery Giant ||Melee ||10300 ||238 ||1101 ||290 ||170 ||9.58 |} Phoenix Minion Each Phoenix Minion NPC contains the following: ! Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Quantity!!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Hell Knight ||Melee ||41000 ||49 ||5000 ||500 ||400 ||1000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Ghost Dragon ||Melee ||4625 ||210 ||569 ||165 ||130 ||9.89 |} Boss Refresh *Phoenix Minion refresh time is 14:00 server time. *Phoenix refresh time is 15:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 15:00, the boss will come out immediately. Strategy *The hell Knights are on the back row, their numbers were 16 13 13 13, going up to down. *Then at the front upper there were 110 Ghost dragons and Front lower 109 *At the middle stood Phoenix *The hell knights took the first turn *I killed using dragonslayer helm and 1300+ ghost drags cost 100 ghost drags *The boss definately had hidden hero stats more so than the standard 10 for npcs i had 120 speed and the bosses ghostdrags still went before me and they seem to have pretty decent defense based on the damage i was dealing *Personally I would use 6.5m+ force with a level 100 hero stats focused mainly on Atk/Def - spd vs Phoenix is irrelevant. *There are a few setups I have heard of. 3 Stacks of t10, 2 Stacks of t10(both with scouts) or the same setups without scouts. *To finish fight I heard to kill t10 first, then boss, then minions(as I hear they do the least damage) However using the 2 stacks of t10 setup they will surround you the first turn *I used 6.3 mil Ghost Dragons, arranged 454-454-454 with a row of scouts in back (to go back to back) *My stats were 396-255-138-130, with 3 52K scrolls *I lost 111 Ghost Dragons. I killed enemy T10 first, then Phoenix, then Hell Knights, fairly short battle Zeus Boss 'Strategy' Two stacks of T10 with 12+ speed (to go before minions). First take out the two stacks of Arch Angels. Next take out the four stacks of minions and last focus on Zeus. Because Zeus and the minions are ranged you don't need scouts becuase in the first round you take out the Arch Angels. Zeus Each Zeus Boss NPC contains the following: ! Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Quantity!!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Zeus ||Ranged ||2380000 ||1 ||100000 ||12000 ||1650 ||1000 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Fire Element ||Ranged ||3400 ||698 ||300 ||155 ||100 ||12 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Archangel ||Melee ||5000 ||206 ||600 ||174 ||138 ||9.89 |} Zeus Minion Each Zeus Minion NPC contains the following: ! Name !!Unit Type !!Force !!Quantity!!HP !!ATK !!DEF !!SPD |- |style="text-align: left;"| Fire Element ||Ranged ||3400 ||580 ||300 ||155 ||100 ||12 |- |style="text-align: left;"| Archangel ||Melee ||5000 ||198 ||600 ||174 ||138 ||9.89 |} Boss Refresh *Zeus Minion refresh time is 20:00 server time. *Zeus refresh time is 21:00. If all 20 minions are defeated before 21:00, the boss will come out immediately. Category:Blood Fort Category:World Objects